


Home

by butterfingers69



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfingers69/pseuds/butterfingers69
Summary: After Link defeats Gannon and the champions come back Link couldn't be happier. But now he is faced with feelings he didn't think he'd have to address.





	Home

Link woke with a gentle touch from Mipha, sitting up suddenly and looking around his kitchen.

_That's right, Gannon is gone. the champions are back and there wasn't enough room for everyone to sleep._

"Link?" Link looked at Mipha, realizing she had been trying to talk to him.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for waking you, I just wanted to say you could sleep on the couch since I'm not using it."

"Okay, sure" Link said, dazed.

Without thought Link scrunched his bedding in his arms and waddled his way to the couch.

"Are you sure?" Link turned back to ask. _Shouldn't she be tired?_

"Absolutely, my body has slept for over a hundred years, you need it more than me."

Link looked around his vacant house, "Is everyone else already up?"

"Yes, they're outside. We didn't want to wake you or Zelda. You both deserve your rest."

"Okay," Link nodded.

Mipha smiled and went out the door, to presumably where all the other champions were. Link set up his couch and laid down, mind running with disbelief that he didn't just dream up yesterday. Yes, they sealed Gannon, yes, all the champions are back, and yes, they were all at his house.

After a long while of spiralling thoughts Link's gaze went to the sun beams on the worn floor, coming from the small windows. He could hear distant birds singing, and the occasional sound of movement from the town. Link sighed, getting up to sit on the couch. He couldn't sleep, which normally wasn't an issue.

He looked down at his tattered clothes, despite the fairy magic stitching itself back together it was definitely going to stain. He ran a hand through his greasy, wild hair. He really needed to bathe.

He grabbed a bucket, his sword, a towel, and a bar of soap. He slowly opened the door to his room to see a mess of Zelda’s hair. He smiled, still unable to believe he didn't just die, and this is some form of afterlife. He soon snuck a change of clothes from his dresser and closed the door behind himself.

There was a river not far from his home, so Link went out to make the short walk to it. He didn't see any of the champions on his way out, he hoped they were simply exploring the town. After a short walk in the temperate morning he reached the river and stripped to clean his clothes, and himself. The river was slow, and the cold bite soon faded to a numb texture.

Link was still thinking about getting to know all the champions again, well more so then meeting them after freeing the divine beasts, without the calamity weighing on all of them. he found himself smiling, humming a tune. There was a sudden rush of sound, Link turned, reaching for his sword as he saw Revali land not far from the bank of the river. Revali looked at him, pleased with his sudden entrance, but his eyes widened, realizing the state of Link.

"Oh," Revali said in a flurry of surprise, quickly looking away from Link.

"Sorry," Link found himself saying, rushing to finish bathing. "I should be done in a minute."

"That's alright, I forgot how hylians are so... featherless..."

Link looked over to Revali, now all he could see was his back, wishing he could read Revali's thoughts, or to take back his embarrassing last words. When he was about to face Gannon, he met with all the champion's spirits as a final goodbye. Long story short, Link totally admitted to liking Revali, or loving him. It's not that he didn't, it’s just if he knew things would turn out this way, he wouldn't have made it so embarrassing.

"We should talk."

Link froze, throat suddenly dry. He took Revali for one not to initiate conversation, but he guessed he was wrong.

"Okay," Link looked back to gage Revali's feelings but his back revealed nothing.

Link waited and waited. Figuring Revali knew he direction this should go. Maybe he was right. Link swallowed, getting out of the river to dry.

"I did mean what I said, if that is what you're wondering."

Revali clicked his beak, "Would you have said it if you didn't think I was about to leave?"

Link paused, "I don't know, maybe not. That doesn’t change that I still stand by what I said," He breathed, feeling a rush of courage, "You never answered."

Revali flashed a glance at him. "Maybe you should dress first."

"Maybe you should just tell me." Link huffed, hastily drying off his body and dressing himself.

"Do you like me?"

"Are you clothed?"

"Just answer the question you ass."

Revali glanced again, Link was still in the process of getting dressed.

Revali turned away, "I do."

Link grabbed his tunic, caught between putting it on and not bothering all together.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't realize it until after you left."

Link snorted at that, walking over to hug Revali's back, half dressed. Revali let out a sound that could only be called a squawk, making Link laugh even more.

"We're kinda dumb, aren't we?"

Revali turned, his shoulders tense, eyes not knowing where to look.

"'We' is unnecessary, clearly I am rather smart."

Link pulled back, looking into Revali's eyes. A lop-sided grin on his face. Oh, how he wanted to kiss him, but... he wasn't really sure if Rito did anything... like that...

"Are you calling me dumb?" Link joked.

Revali’s gaze narrowed, with a small grin he looked him up and down.

"Well I don't think anyone smart would dedicate their whole life to defeat an entity simply because others told them so."

Link smiled; chest filled with fondness.

"Well, I am the hero of Hyrule, so I must not be flawed!" Link laughed.

Revali smiled, igniting a flame inside Link.

"Well, thank you," Revali said, "for not screwing it up a second time."

"With your help, how could I lose?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
